


The Confrontation

by thebiwriter



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebiwriter/pseuds/thebiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time since her capture at the hands of the DYAD Institute, Helena is visited by Rachel Duncan, who brings news of Sarah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Confrontation

Helena was awakened from her drug induced slumber by the clicking of heels upon the concrete floor. She looked at her arm and realized that the IV needles had been taken out and that she’d been shackled to the wall. The bed she had spent the last four months strapped in was in the center of the room, right underneath the bright surgical light that she now only ever sees after the surgeries. Aside from this, there was nothing else in the room, not even a toilet. Helena had no need of one since she was getting the bare essential nutrients via IV fluids. The door across from her slid open and in stepped Rachel Duncan. Helena smiles at the woman, amused by the large white scars around her left eye, which was now an unnatural icy shade of  blue. She laughed and then quickly stopped, pained by the fresh stitches across her stomach. Rachel smirked at her and then sat uncomfortably upon the bed.

“Good afternoon, Helena-“

“Where is my sestra?” Helena interrupted, uninterested in small talk.

“I’ll get to that in a moment, Helena, right now I would like to talk about you. How would you like an upgrade to nicer living quarters?”

Helena eyed Rachel quizzically. “Why now do you ask this? Why not just kill me?”

Rachel’s new eye glinted with a snakelike glare, one that a viper would give just before it strikes. “Because you’re now an important resource. Your eggs are now-“

“My babies? But why would you want more of them? You said you’d use me until you catch Sarah.”

Rachel scoffed at the idea and stepped down from the bed, pacing around the room. “The information we obtained through Mr. Dawkins was correct in Sarah’s whereabouts.”

“Brother sestra.” Helena said in a low voice. “You killed him.”

“War has its casualties.” Rachel retorted. “We weren’t able to let him live after all the things he’d witnessed here at DYAD.”

A single tear fell from Helena’s eye before she hastily wiped it away. “And Sarah and Kira? They are alive?”

“We were unable to obtain the girl.”

_Бог милостивий_

“We managed to locate Sarah. Unfortunately, we were unable to retrieve her in one piece.”

“No.” Helena said in a pained voice, shaking her head. “No, you lie. Sarah is okay, you have her.” Helena lip quivered and tears began to fall again. Rachel passed her, but Helena grabbed her by the ankle, tripping her. She dragged her closer and sat on her leg, the closest she could get to pinning her to the floor.

“Where is she?” Helena screamed at the other woman. “Where is my sestra?”

Rachel tapped a button on her watch and Helena shouted out in agony, an electrical shock shooting through her body.

Rachel calmly stood up and brushed the dust off of her clothes. “Try something like that again and the next time we harvest your eggs it will be without anesthesia. You’ll be keeping this room for now.”

Helena’s body spasmed for a few seconds more before she regained total control over her muscles. “You killed my sestra.” She whispered.

“Don’t be so childish.” Rachel chided her. “She was nothing but an unmonitored tramp.”

Rachel walks to the door but turns back to address Helena once again. “Your eggs will go towards helping our other sister, Cosima.” Rachel then disappeared into the hallway, the door sliding shut with a loud bang.

Helena’s cries continued. She knew Rachel had lied to her about the eggs. Not even Helena, hopeful as ever, was under the impression that the neolutionists could bring the scientist back from the dead.


End file.
